An Innocent Man
by LaneWolf
Summary: H/M get a "nudge" from Bobbie Latham and Billy Joel. NOW COMPLETE. Mostly fluff. Enjoy!
1. An Innocent Man: The Beginning

An Innocent Man

  


~*1*~

Bobbie Latham let her thousand watt smile shine as she stepped off the elevator and turned to watch the door close. The smile could have meant she was on her way to see her smart, handasome, dignified, trustworthy man. Her heels began to click down the corridor as she made her way toward the usual din of the Bull Pen. She stood in the doorway for a moment searching through the fray for the tall form of Sturgis Turner. She smiled at the ever cheerful Harriet Sims Roberts, nodded at Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, and rolled her eyes in utter exasperation at the Commander and Colonel arguing heatedly in the corner of the room. Sighing she headed toward Commander Turner's office. Realizing he was bent over absorbed in a file, she decided to surprise him. Approaching him from behind she admired the view with a slight quirk of the lips and a deep breath. 

  


  


"Hello, there Sailor." She saw Sturgis freeze and allowed herself a satisfied chuckle. "Busy for lunch?"

  


"Never too busy for you, Congresswoman Latham." Sturgis closed the file and replaed it in the drawer.

  


Watching the tall sailor unfold himself Bobbie felt a less than innocent grin spread across her face. "I've got a surprise for you." She paused as he grabbed his cover. "Well, actually it involves everybody here, but we'll tell them" she nodded at the bustling Bull Pen and threaded her arm through his, "after lunch."

  


~*2*~

  


Sturgis Turner returned to JAG Headquarters with a smile on his face and a shrug for Commander Rabb and Luitenant Roberts who both raised their brows at the expression. _Let 'em think what they want for now. A dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste. _He chuckled to himself drawing even more speculation from Harm and Bud.

  


Half an hour later Bobbie opened the door of Admiral Chegwidden's office and smiled. She watched as the key members of the JAG staff exited their offices and headed for his. Many brows were raised in question at her presence. She couldn't blame them; they had always been an extraordinary group of people, and that was recisely why she was there. She walked into the office following Harmon Rabb, as usual the last to arrive. "Sir, Colonel McKenzie and Luitenant Roberts are in a meeting with opposing counsel at the momnet." Petty Officer Tiner said then quickly checked the room for all requested parties, nodded, and started to close the door. "Petty Officer, please stay, this matter commands your attention as well."

  


"Yes, sir." Tiner said his tone revealing obvious confusion. "At ease." the Admiral said lightly. "Bobbie, this is your show."

  


Bobbie looked at four confused faces and let a smile break through. "First off, relax. There is _no_ bad news coming. I know that's shock, but it's true." As shoulders fell and arms relaxed Bobbie chuckled. "Have any of you heard about the Rock Salute to the Military Benefit?"

  


Harm nodded and Harriet spoke up. "Yes, Ma'am. Several New York based bands organized it to be held" Harriet paused thinking, "this weekend." 

  


Bobbie nodded still smiling. "As you probably know, Harriet, the concert is a fundraiser for several military support agencies. MWR, USO, even the Red Cross will be receiving the proceeds from ticket sales." She looked around the room some faces were still confused, others were beginning to follow her lead. "I've secured 20 tickets for the event." She stopped and enjoyed the smiles rippling across the faces of her friends. "As I said, the event is a fundraiser, so only 10 of those tickets are comps; those are spoken for and spread out over the arena." She looked at the Admiral the rest will be awarded through a silent auction taking place over the remainder of the week." AJ took over from there. "The reason you're here is the Congresswoman has been very generous deciding to give each of you—excluding Commander Turner-- two tickets to the event." A collective chuckle rolled through the office. Bobbie took several envelopes off the Admiral's desk. "Harriet." She said passing the smiling blonde the envelope. "Tiner." She called and laughed when the young man became tongue tied in his thanks. Bobbie looked at Harm. "I need to talk to you first." She said flipping his tickets to the back. "Admiral." She said handing AJ his tickets. "That's it, dismissed." AJ said quiet but sharp. As the group began to file out of the office, Bobbie laid a hand on Harm's elbow. "Your office, Commander?"

  


"Yes, Ma'am." He said only slightly concerned at her behavior. Truthfully it was the smug grin on Sturgis Turner's face Harm didn't trust. They walked silently through the Bull Pen, pass Mac's office where she and Bud were discussing the merits of a low profile case. He grinned without even realizing it. Bobbie realized it though, and the yenta in her rejoiced, but she said nothing of it to Harm. Closing the door behind him, Harm invited Bobbie to sit. Then taking his seat he simply arched a brow at her.

  


"Harm, how good is your math?"

  


"Good enough to know that 10 comp tickets leaves at least one of us without a guest's ticket."

  


"Mmm-hmm." Bobbie nodded and shifted her gaze to the window separating the Marine's office from the Sailor's. "If I told you that you have tow tickets on this envelope—meaning Mac doesn't get one at all—what would you say."

  


"Sounds unfair, Ma'am."

  


"Mmm. You're right. It's not fair." She reached across his desk and lay the envelope down. "But then, I'm a polotician. Who ever said I was fair?"

  


"Copping out, Ma'am."

  


"No, Commander just letting you make the decision—because I know you well enough to know you've already made the right one." She pushed herself from the chair and let her gaze drift back to the window. "Don't wait too long, Commander."

  


"Ma'am?" Harn asked his forehead crinckling with confusion or trepidation. Bobbie couldn't tell which so his looked Harm straight in the eye. "You heard me, Commander Rabb."

  


"Yes, Ma'am." He said quietly as she left him puzzling over the Congresswoman's unusually enigmatic remarks. Leaving the puzzle for another time Harm pushed away from his desk and rose. Checking Mac's office, he found her alone, nose buried in a file. He knocked out of habit, but entered without waiting for an answer. Mac never looked up but knew who it was. 

  


"What'd ya want, Flyboy? I have 12 minutes before I go home and crawl into a hot bath--" she looked up. "Make it quick."

  


Harm shook his head. "How do you—never mind." he sighed. "Bobbie's been here."

  


Mac felt her stomach drop. "What now?"

  


"Good news actually." Harm said on a chuckle and launched into the explanation. Five minutes later Mac began the process of shutting down her computer and putting away her files while Harm finished telling her about the concert. "This is all very interesting, Harm." she pushed away from her desk and gathered case files to archive. "Does the Admiral have my tickets?" she asked bending to deal with a file. 

  


"Not exactly." Harm cleared his throat which had gone inexplicably dry. 

  


"Care to elaborate?"

  


"Bobbie only had ten comp tickets. The other ten are for the silent auction."

  


Mac did some quick calculations in her head, then shrugged. "So?"

  


"She gave Tiner, Bud and Harriet, Sturgis, and me two ticket each and the Admiral one."

  


"I'm not on the 'it list' huh?" Mac chuckled trying to keep her tone light. "That's fine. I'll bid on the others." She shrugged.

  


"You don't have to."

  


"Harm, you know I'm not fond of pity."

  


"How about friendship?" He asked very nearly angry with her. "I mean come _on _Mac, were talking Billy Joel here."

  


She laughed remembering the day she'd ribbed him about Billy Joel tapes. "So you _are _ a fan huh?"

  


"I never said I wasn't." He lifted a careless shoulder. "I just told you what was on the tapes." A quick shadow of sorrow crossed his face.

  


"So what time are you planning on picking me up?"

  


"Mmm. Concert's 1900. How about 1630 for dinner before."

  


"Fine. "I'll be ready at 1700."

  


"I said 1630." He corrected

  


"I know what you _said._" she shot at him over her shoulder as she gathered her purse and cover.

  


~*3*~

  


  


  


  



	2. An Innocent Man: The Middle

~*3*~

Harm's flashy Corvette glided to a stop in front of Mac's apartment building. He looked up and saw her window then checked his watch: 1650. _Damn. I'm gonna get that smug little grin. Why couldn't I be on time for once in my life. _Shaking his head he bounded up the stairs bracing for her I-told-you-so smirk. And boy oh boy did he ever get it. Along with their tickets, each couple had been given a invitation to a VIP reception after the show. Harm wore dress whites and Mac had opted for a brief royal blue dress that sparkled from the tiny straps to the hem resting just above her knee. She and Harriet had had a field day shopping for the event. Mac quirked her lips just as Harm had expected when she answered the door. Sliding her feet into matching shoes, and grabbing a light matching jacket, Mac looked Harm right in the eye. "Ten minutes early, Sailor, that's not at all like you." 

Harm metally reeled his lolling tongue back into his mouth and cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, we aim to please." He rolled his eyes. "What do you want for dinner?"

Mac Looked at him and raised a brow. "What'd you think?" 

Harm skimmed a skeptical eye over her dress and his whites. "Come _on, _Mac. You're not serious."

"I can keep ketchup off my dress, but then I'm a Marine, and you're just--"

"All right. Let's go." Harm ground out through clenched teeth, and fifteen minutes later the elegantly dressed couple was sitting in a booth at Beltway Burgers.

Mac smiled as Harm looked dejectedly at the menu. "Thanks, Stickboy."

"You're welcome, Ninjagirl." He replied still shaking his head.

An hour later, the two handed their tickets to a Marine who directed them to the floor section very close to the stage. "Good seats." Harm commented.

Mac chuckled. "You expected less?"

"No I guess not. Harm responded as Mac thread her arm through his. Walking past the staging area Mac spotted Bobbie Latham who waved them over. 

"Commander Rabb," she nodded, "Colonel McKenzie." Bobbie's eye sparkled with either anticipation or triumph, Mac couldn't read which. 

"Congresswoman Latham, Commander Turner." She smiled back, and added, "Admiral," as AJ Chegwidden appraoched the entire group turned and the 3 men in uniform snapped to attention.

"Colonel MacKenzie, Congresswoman Latham." He nodded. "As you were, Commander Tuner, Rabb, Petty Officer." 

"Everyone this is Petty Officer Second Class Andrew Staggs, an Electricians Mate on the _Seahawk_ and one of my young constituents." Shaking hands with the crew Petty Officer looked at Mac a little too long for Harm's comfort. Placing a hand on her fingers where they rested lightly on his inner elbow, Harm had everyone looking at them. Mac saw the change in expressions and decided to excuse herself. "Harm," she said turning to face him. "I'm going to find the h--"she looked at Bobbie's guest. "Lady's Room. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

"Right." He said as she walked off. Turning his gaze back to the young Petty Officer Harm's face went a fraction more tense. Sturgis noticed and thought it best to distract him. 

"Umm, Harm, Bobbie wrangled some back stage passes—you wanna come with?"

"No."

"Harm." Turner's tone had Harm tearing his eyes from PO2 Staggs. "He's a 20 year old kid who's just gotten back from a four month cruise. Relax." Sturgis nodded toward Bobbie. "Now come on." 

Harm considered and still shook his head. "Take the kid."

"All right I guess that works too." Sturgis slapped his friend on the shoulder and shook his head. "You two." Sturgis mumbled as he walked away.

"Commander, sir." Harm heard the familiar voice and turned to find Bud in his immaculate dress whites and smiled.

"Bud. Where's Hariet?"

"Head." The shorter man looked in the direction Mac had disappeared. 

"You here alone, sir?"

"No." Harm replied still searching faces for Mac.

"Where's you date then, sir?"

"Head." 

"Ah." 

Bud looked up and caught a glimpse of Harriet in her new dress and nodded. "Here's Harriet." Rabb looked up and smiled when he saw that Harriet was closely followed by Mac.

"And there's my date."

Bud's borw furrowed as he saw Harriet followed by Colonel McKenzie. "Ma'am." he said in greeting as he took his wife's hand. Bud's brow smoothed and shot in as he watched Harm hold an arm out for the Colonel. Seeing his surprise, Harriet shook her head. "Bud, I love you." She said and as they walked she leaned in to place a sweet and familiar kiss on his cheek.

Mac looked back at Bud and Harriet in time to see the sweetness that passed from wife to husband. A sad smile covered her features as she ran a thumb over the ring finger of her left hand. _Will I ever have that? _ She questioned silently as she looked up at the man who'd been here partenar, friend, and sometimes the very bane of her existence. 

Harm turned to Bud. "Where're your seats?"

"Middle tier. With Tiner and Lt. Singer."

"Singer?" Harm and Mac asked in chorus. 

"Said he felt bad for her, and his date cancelled kinda last minute."

Mac shivered visibly. "Maybe she'll be better outside the office." Mac offered looking directly at Harriet.

"I hope so, Ma'am." Harriet sighed.

"Good luck." Mac said as the Roberts climbed the stairs to their seats.

"Shall we, Colonel?"

"Absolutely, Commander." She answered with a smile.

~*4*~

Backstage a few minutes before the first act was to take the stage, Bobbie Latham was talking quietly in a corner with none other than Billy Joel. Sturgis looked past the Admiral at his girlfirend and the pop superstar and wondered just what she was up to.

"A Navy Commander and a Marine Colonel?" The rough voice of the Piano Man asked. "Isn't that frowned upon?"

"It's a _long_" Bobbie raised her brows and gestured elaborately. "long story."

"Hmm. If I do this I'll need to hear it some time."

"You got it." she smiled at looked up meeting Sturgis' gaze. "My date seems to be getting suspicious." She put out a hand which the singer took and kissed. Blushing she turned her head to see Sturgis frown at her. "You might want to come meet him before he introduces himself.

Following her gaze to the tall, lean Commander in dress whites, he agreed. Within a few minutes Bobbie, Sutrgis and AJ were sitting four rows behind Mac and Harm. Bobbie smiled. _But they don't know that._ She sat back a tried to enjoy the seemingly endless stream of talent that proceeded headliner Billy Joel.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. An Innocent Man: The End

~*5*~

Mac jumped out of her seat and sent up a shout as Billy Joel took the stage to the strains of "Angry Young Man." Cutting her eyes to look up at Harm, she grinned. He leaned in close to her ear. "So you _are_ a fan huh?" he said smugly. Mac shrugged and bumped a hip into his leg as the crowd got to its feet. Harm clenched his jaw and clapped along with audience to give his hands something to do. _Other than grab her and drag her home—my home._ Shaking the thought out of his head Harm calmed down as the riotous beat slowed into the soothing "Lullaby."

Mac let that same sad smile flit across her features because she didn't think Harm was looking. _Good night, my angel, time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day._ Mac looked up into the higher tier of the arena. She could easily imagine Harriet singing the sweet soothing tune to her son. A wistful sigh escaped her, and though no one could here it over the music, Harm saw it. He was intrigued by it. _I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know wherever you may go no matter where you are I never will be far away. _Harm's throat closed up as he watched the emotions ripple over her face. The usual mask gone, Sarah McKenzie was a open book, and the things he read in her face—wants, desires, needs—it all shocked him. Then she opened her eyes and stared directly at him. One look rocked Harmon Rabb Jr's world totally. Unsure of what to do about it he reached out and wiped a single tear from her cheek. Quietly another sad smile passed over her face, and then the song was over, and she was the same enigmatic Mac. Behind them Sturgis and Bobbie watched intently drawing the Admiral's attention. 

"Mmm." he groaned. _Will those two ever stop causing me headaches? _He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat looking pointedly at Bobbie and Commander Turner.

Four rows ahead Mac and Harm had tons of fun, listening to the music, to the other soldiers and sailors they laughed, joked and danced in the aisle along with hundreds of other service men and women. 

All to soon the familiar strains of "Pianio Man" filled the arena, and after resounding applause Billy leaned into his microphone. "Thanks to all of you for everything you do to protect our country. You are a special group of people who deserved a night of fun, and maybe a few surprises." Then on cue a very average looking man entered stage left. Harriett looked at Bud wide-eyed. "D-do you know who that _is?_" she asked over the screaming crowd. Bud shook his head and looked confused. Tiner, equally lost, looked at him and shrugged. Then Bud noticed that Lt. Singer was just as amazed as Harriett—and totally speechless. 

"Peter Gabriel." Harriett and Singer said in unison. 

"Like 'Sledgehammer' Peter Gabriel?" Tiner asked.

The two women nodded silently, then like two teen agers they began jumping up and down squealing with delight.

On the stage two men nodded at one another in greeting. "Tonight all the guests are special. There was a young man who struck a cord with me though when he asked if I would play a song for his best friend." Pausing He placed his hands on the piano and played the opening cords of "An Innocent Man." "So this is for the Commander for his Marine." Billy announced and launched into the song, Peter Gabriel jumping in gladly.

In nine seats throughout the arena, the JAG ensemble stood slack jawed. 

Sturgis looked at Bobbie. "Please, please tell me that wasn't you."

"I would, but I try not to lie." She grinned at him and craned to see the reaction on the faces of her, well, victims.

In the rows ahead. Mac looked up at Harm somewhere between truly touched and really peeved. "Please tell me you didn't do that."

Harm shook his head. "Wasn't me, but listen, Mac." She tried to shake him off, but she instead looked up at him. Listening to song she'd probably heard a hundred times she really heard the words for the first time and saw herself in the music. 

_Some people stay far away from the door If there's a chance of it opening up They hear a voice in the hall outside And hope that it just passes by_

_ Some people live with the fear of a touch And the anger of having been a fool They will not listen to anyone So nobody tells them a lie_

_ I know you're only protecting yourself I know you're thinking of somebody else _

_Someone who hurt you _

  
  


Then she saw him in the music.

_But I'm not above Making up for the love You've been denying you could ever feel_

_ I'm not above doing anything To restore your faith if I can_

_I'm only willing to hear you cry Because I am an innocent man_

_ I am an innocent man Oh yes I am_

Her life had been so hard, so agonizing--

_ Some people see through the eyes of the old Before they ever get a look at the young_

_ Some people say they will never believe Another promise they hear in the dark Because they only remember too well They heard somebody tell them before _

_Some people sleep all alone every night Instead of taking a lover to bed Some people find that it's easier to hate Than to wait anymore _

Had he been trying to say it all along?

_I know you don't want to hear what I say I know you're gonna keep turning away_

_ But I've been there and if I can survive I can keep you alive_

_ I'm not above going through it again I've not above being cool for a while _

_If you're cruel to me I'll understand _

_Some people run from a possible fight Some people figure they can never win _

_And although this is a fight I can lose The accused is an innocent man_

Harm looked at Mac and searched her face, the wants, desires and needs were still in her eyes.

_I am an innocent man Oh yes I am An innocent man _

_You know you only hurt yourself out of spite If you'd rather be a be a martyr tonight That's your decision_

Harm felt the tremble pass through her as he laid a hand on her cheek. She sighed when his hand moved to cup the back of her neck.

_ But I'm not below Anybody I know If there's a chance of resurrecting your love_

_ I'm not above going back to the start To find out where the heartache began _

_Some people hope for a miracle cure Some people just accept the world as it is_

He pulled her mouth to his and delivered a gentle, quietly devastating kiss that had the soldiers sailors surrounding them sighing like old school romantics.

_ But I'm not willing to lay down and die Because I am an innocent man I am an innocent man _

_Oh yes I am An innocent man_

Just as he pulled away from their whisper of a kiss the opening strains of another love song played. Harm pulled her to him and held on for dear life while they listened to Peter Gabriel sing:

_Love I get so lost, sometimes_

_Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart _

_When I want to run away_

_I drive off in my car_

_But whichever way I go_

_I come back to the place you are_

_All my instincts, they return_

_ And the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_ Without a noise, without my pride_

_ I reach out from the inside _

_In your eyes_

_The light the heat_

_ In your eyes_

_ I am complete_

_ In your eyes_

_ I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_ In your eyes_

_ The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_ In your eyes_

_ I see the light and the heat_

_ In your eyes_

_ Oh, I want to be that complete_

_ I want to touch the light_

_ The heat I see in your eyes_

_ Love, I don't like to see so much pain_

_ So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away_

_ I get so tired of working so hard for our survival_

_ I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive_

_ And all my instincts, they return_

_ And the grand facade, so soon will burn_

_ Without a noise, without my pride_

_ I reach out from the inside_

_ In your eyes_

_ The light the heat_

_ In your eyes_

_ I am complete_

_ In your eyes_

_I see the doorway to a thousand churches_

_ In your eyes_

_ The resolution of all the fruitless searches_

_ In your eyes_

_ I see the light and the heat_

_ In your eyes_

_ Oh, I want to be that complete_

_ I want to touch the light,_

_ The heat I see in your eyes_

_In your eyes, In your eyes_

_ In your eyes, In your eyes_

_In your eyes, In your eyes_

  
  


A/N: Normally I avoid songfic, because I generally suck at it :), but this scenario kept running through my head along with these two songs. If it's overly sappy...sorry. I really am an old school romantic.

I wan going to leave it here, but if you want more, let me know. I'm sucker for reviews.

The songs belong to Billy Joel and Peter Gabriel respectively.

Hope you enjoyed.

~LaneWolf

  
  


  
  



End file.
